Items and Equipment in Ecstatica II
This article lists all weapons and other items available in Ecstatica II. Weapons In Ecstatica II there is a variety of weapons which are separated into two categories: conventional weapons and magic weapons. Magic weapons are by default charged with magic energy which is reduced with every attack until it is finally depleted at which moment they become much weaker. Weapons are picked up by pressing the space bar while standing in front of them. Only one weapon can be carried at a time and never dropped, only replaced by another weapon. Please refer to the controls article for more information about using weapons. Conventional weapons Conventional weapons are your basic blades and maces. They have no special capabilities but they also do not degenerate with frequent use. They are listed in order of strength, indicated in the game to the left of the weapon icon on the HUD. Normal Sword The normal sword is the weakest weapon. It can be obtained almost instantly at the craftsman's guild and also in many other places later on in the game. Strength: 0 Silver Sword Notably stronger than the normal sword, the Silver Sword can first be obtained by solving the lever riddle near the Prison Tower right after freeing the priestess. Instead of ascending the now revealed stairs one has to get under them from the opposite side. There is an enemy in the game who can only be killed with this sword. Strength: 2 Mace The mace can be acquired as soon as access to the main tower has been gained. It can first be found in one of the many small chambers on the ground floor where it is guarded by a blue troll. Strength: 3 Axe Barbed Sword Gold Sword Magic Weapons Magic weapons are by default charged with magic energy which is indicated by a bar in the top right corner of the screen. As long as a magic weapon is charged it deals additional melee damage, some magic weapons even allow shooting fireballs. While charged magic weapons have a bright blow to them. Green Sword The green sword is the weaker one of the two magic swords. It starts out powerful but its strength shrinks with frequent use. Purple Sword The purple sword is the stronger magic sword. It starts out extremely powerful but its strength shrinks with frequent use.. Silver Wand The silver wand is the weaker wand. Aside from dealing a fair amount of melee damage it is capable of shooting fireballs. It can first be obtained in the basement of the stable, past the main tower and castle entrance. Once its magic energy is depleted it becomes a very weak melee weapon. Charged strength: 4 Depleted Strength: 0 Gold Wand The gold wand is the stronger one of the two wands. Like the silver wand it can shoot fireballs but once its magic energy is depleted it becomes a very weak melee weapon. Clothing Different kinds of clothing can be found in the game world which have a variety of effects. Armor Armor reduces the amount of damage received by the hero, the strength of the currently worn armor can be viewed on the icon page (Return key). An exception to this is the first armor found in the game which does not provide protection and is only necessary to get past two gargoyle statues guarding the Prison Tower. Green Boots Green boots allow the hero to safely pass through puddles of slime, permanently destroying them in the process. The boots disappear when the hero leaves the area where they were meant to be used. Note that boots do not reappear so it is important to instantly go to the nearby puddles they are intended for. Potions There is a variety of potions available in Ecstatica II. Some are scattered throughout the game world while some can also appear from dead enemies. There is no limit for how long the latter will remain but they disappear as soon as another potion of the same kind is generated by another killed enemy. Potions are consumed by pressing the space bar when standing in front of them. The different potions are distinguished by their color. Yellow, Green, Pink and Blue Potions These potions are simple healing potions with varying degrees of effectiveness. Many of them are already scattered throughout the game world but they can also appear at random from killed enemies. Purple Potions Purple potions can be found in several places in the game world and poison the hero. When poisoned his skin turns purple and he will gradually lose health until any other potion is consumed. Red Potions Red potions are scattered all over the game world and provide one of the following effects at random: * Healing * Poisoning * Invisibility Magic Scrolls Magic scrolls sometimes appear from killed enemies and are picked up by pressing the space bar when looking at them. Scrolls fill up the hero's own magical power, allowing him to cast magic. Like potions scrolls have different colors indicating different potencies. Yellow scrolls replenish a small amount of magic energy (3 points), pink ones a medium amount. Please refer to the controls article for more information about casting magic. Treasure Treasure is scattered all over the game world. It is picked up by simply running over it but can also be picked up by pressing the space bar if it is placed out of reach. Collecting treasure gives the hero gold pieces and also restores some of his health. The different kinds of loot differ in worth and the total gold currently carried can be checked on the icon page (opened by pressing the Return key). The hero can be fully healed for 30,000 gold pieces by pressing the F12 key. Keys Keys can be found in some locations. They are picked up by pressing the space bar when looking at them and will be carried in the left hand, allowing you to keep your weapon. The hero will automatically open the corresponding door upon approaching it with the right key in hand. Different colors of both keys and locks indicate which door can be opened with which key.Category:Content